


20. Indiana Jones – Skateboard – Toga – Orgie

by Morathi_Cain



Series: Kreativitätenladen [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Antike, Besessenheit, Dämonen, Eifersucht, M/M, Orgien, rom - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morathi_Cain/pseuds/Morathi_Cain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es beginnt mit einer Legende: ein Mann soll im alten Rom aus Eifersucht alle Besucher einer Sexorgie unter Drogen gesetzt und umgebracht haben.</p><p>Und wie das bei den Winchester-Brüdern so ist, es bleibt nicht bei einer Legende. </p><p>Und mit einem Mal wachen sie kurz nach dem Einschlafen in neuen, alten Körpern auf ... inmitten einer Orgie, drei Tage vor der Katastrophe. Und das ist nicht das einzige, was ihnen Kopfschmerzen bereitet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	20. Indiana Jones – Skateboard – Toga – Orgie

Indiana Jones – Skateboard – Toga – Orgie

Langsam bewegt er sich durch die Masse der sich windenden Körper. Ein dumpfes Gefühl hat ihn erfasst und er fühlt sich, als würde er sich durch Watte kämpfen. Wenn eine Hand nach ihm greift, schüttelt er sie ab, ohne es wirklich zu merken. Sein Blick streift die Anwesenden nur oberflächlich. Wo ist er? Wo kann er sein?  
Er hat bereits zwei der drei großen Hallen durchsucht, aber ihn nirgends gesehen. Wo ist er? Wo kann er sein?  
Heute ist alles anders, er fühlt es. Dieser Tag wird schrecklich enden, er weiß es. Die Männer um ihn herum bewegen sich ziellos, in einer, an die Ohnmacht grenzenden Exstase. Heute wird ein Drama geschehen. Viele Tränen werden vergossen werden und sie werden in den Geschichtsbüchern stehen. Aber sie werden nichts mehr davon wissen, werden bereits tot sein, bevor der Morgen anbricht. Deshalb muss er ihn ja finden. Er will ihn halten, ihm ein letztes Mal in die Augen sehen. 

Eine Hand greift nach seinem Arm und lässt sich nicht abschütteln. Er dreht sich um und sieht ihn, den er gesucht hat. Dieser bewegt seinen Mund, aber keine Worte dringen an sein Ohr. Ist es zu laut, oder ist er bereits tot? Egal. Er zieht seinen Gegenüber an sich, umarmt ihn, genießt das Gefühl des Haars, des Körpers unter seinen Fingern. Sie sind in ihrer eigenen Welt, in ihrer eigenen Exstase, bis der Mann plötzlich in seine Arme sinkt, kraftlos, leblos. Oder ist es doch er selbst? Die Sicht vor seinen Augen verschwimmt, der Boden kommt immer näher. Er blickt noch einmal hoch, sieht den verschleierten Blick seines Geliebten, bevor auch diesem ein Schwert durch die Brust gerammt wird und er mit ihm zusammen zu Boden fällt. Er will ihn ansehen, will ihn als Letztes sehen, doch ein anderes Gesicht schiebt sich vor ihn, ein anderer Mann hebt ihn hoch. Die Miene von diesem ist voller Hass, voller Gewalt. Und irgendwo dazwischen meint er, Traurigkeit zu erkennen. Schade …  
Dann wird es schwarz um ihn herum.

Ungefähr Zweitausend Jahre später: 

„Sam?“  
Keine Reaktion.  
„Sammy? Bitte ...“  
„Bitte was?“  
Die Antwort klingt ehrlich verwirrt.  
„Bitte lass mich draußen. Ich muss da doch nicht mit.“  
Sam macht sich noch nicht einmal die Mühe zu Dean zu sehen: „Wir haben einen Deal, schon vergessen? Du kommst jetzt mit mir mit und tust etwas für deine Bildung und ich versuche, heute Abend meinen Spaß zu haben und dir deinen zu lassen.“  
Dean ist kurz vor dem Aufgeben: „Aber warum muss es ausgerechnet ein Museum sein, dass den Titel „Skurrile, antike Kunstgegenstände“ trägt?“  
Gerade da kommen sie in der Schlange vor der Kasse an die Reihe und Sam kauft zwei Tickets und Infohefte. Er seufzt auf. Dean sollte wissen, dass Beschwerden jetzt nicht mehr angenommen werden. Sie haben das Thema bereits im Motel und im Auto diskutiert und sein Bruder hat schließlich zugestimmt. Warum es jetzt wieder auf den Tisch bringen?  
Sie kämpfen sich gemeinsam durch eine Touristengruppe, bevor sie vor dem ersten Ausstellungsstück stehen bleiben. 

Sam hat sich bereits vorher über ein paar der Gegenstände informiert, aber trotzdem zieht er das Infoheft heraus und guckt nach. Dean steht immer noch schmollend neben ihm und meckert leise in seinen nichtvorhandenen Bart: „Und was soll das -skurril- überhaupt bedeuten?“  
„Sieh dir die Figur vor uns an und du weißt es.“  
Da blickt Dean das erste Mal auf und blickt in die heraushängenden Augen eines ausgestopften Pferdes.  
„Ach du Scheiße!“, fluchend weicht er einen Schritt zurück, „Was soll das denn sein?“  
„Das,“, fängt Sam an zu erklären, „ist der ehemalige Beschützer eines Dorfes. Scheinbar hat das Tier einem sehr bedeutenden Mann gehört und war bei vielen Schlachten dabei. Als es starb, wurde es ausgestopft und an den Eingang des Dorfes gestellt. Die Augen wurden mit Seilen an den Schädelknochen gebunden. Das sollte als Symbol für die Allwissenheit dienen. Ihm wurden sogar Opfer gebracht und es soll scheinbar dabei geholfen haben das Dorf auch weiter zu beschützen.“  
Warum Sams Augen bei dem Vortrag glänzen, ist Dean nicht klar. Begeistert der sich tatsächlich für so komisches Zeug?  
„Tust du jetzt einen auf Indiana Jones, oder was?“  
„Wie?“  
Wiedermal ist Sam verwirrt.  
„Dein Wissen über diese schwachsinnigen Gegenstände ist definitiv nicht normal. Also? Soll ich dir einen Hut und eine Peitsche kaufen?“ Sein Grinsen zieht sich über das gesamte Gesicht und nach einer anfänglichen Verwirrung wendet sich Sam wütend um.   
„Ich mag die Geschichten, die sich dahinter verbergen. Außerdem schadet es nie, mehr über solche Dinge Bescheid zu wissen.“  
„Das ist doch keine Freizeit mehr! Stecken wir etwa schon wieder mitten in der Arbeit?“  
„Nein, ich interessiere mich tatsächlich dafür.“  
„Aber ich habe keine Lust dazu! Der Hintergrund ist okay, wenn man die Gegenstände vernichten will, aber ansonsten habe ich kein Interesse mehr zu erfahren. Oder auch nur mehr von solchen Teilen zu sehen.“  
Sam verdreht die Augen.  
„Die sind vollkommen harmlos, Dean. Was soll dir ein ausgestopftes Pferd, das zum Schutz eines Dorfes war, schon antun?“  
„Sei nicht so naiv, Sam. Mir ist es egal, ob es der Zahnstocher eines Neandertalers, oder das Skateboard des Nachbarjungen ist, ich habe genug von dunklen Vergangenheiten und Hintergründen.“  
„Ein Skateboard?“, kommt es zweifelnd von Sam.  
„Wir hatten schon Puppen, was soll uns da noch erstaunen?“

Ohne ein weiteres Wort dreht sich Sam weg und geht die vorgegebene Route weiter. Dean seufzt. Jetzt ist sein kleiner Bruder beleidigt. Vielleicht hätte er seinen Widerwillen doch nicht so offen ausdrücken sollen. Und wenn er nicht aufpasst, wird er ihm seinen Abend versauen. Nach einem weiteren Seufzer schließt er zu Sam auf, der schweigend vor dem nächsten Gegenstand steht und sich die Informationen durchliest.  
„Also Mr. Jones, was haben wir hier?“  
Sam blickt wütend auf: „Halt die Klappe, wenn es dich nicht interessiert.“  
Zweifelnd sieht Dean den alten, kaputten Kamm an, der da so unschuldig vor ihnen liegt: „Ich will aber wissen, was die dunkle Geschichte von dem Ding da ist. Vielleicht müssen wir es irgendwann bekämpfen.“   
Man sieht Sam an, dass er sich dem Friedensangebot von seinem Bruder nicht beugen möchte, aber sein Mitteilungsdrang ist zu groß, um länger unterdrückt zu werden.  
„Das hoffe ich mal nicht. Mit diesem Kamm hat ein Senator scheinbar all seine Frauen gefügig gemacht.“  
„Dafür hat er einen Kamm gebraucht? Wie lächerlich!“, lacht Dean und Sam muss grinsen.  
Jetzt ist wieder alles in Ordnung, oder?

So wandern sie langsam durch das Museum. Sam gibt die Informationen Preis und Dean kommentiert sie. Aber er hält sich zurück. Versucht er wenigstens. 

Nach einer guten Stunde der abstrusesten Geschichten – jetzt weiß Dean, warum das Museum als skurril bezeichnet wird – stehen sie vor einer Statue. Sie stellt einen Mann in einer Toga dar, der herablassend auf die Besucher herunter sieht.  
„Was hat der denn Schlimmes angestellt, dass er hier ist?“  
Immerhin ist eine Statue ja nicht unbedingt auf den ersten Blick skurril, sondern passt in jede normale antike Kunstsammlung.  
„Das ist Tadius“, erklärt Sam nach einem kurzen Blick in das Infoheft. Über diesen Mann hat er scheinbar schon mehr gehört, denn der nächste Vortrag kann unter keinen Umständen aus dem Heft stammen. Dafür ist er viel zu detailliert und lang.  
„Er kam aus Rom, war noch ziemlich jung und war ein Verehrer von Orgien. Das war aber schon längst nichts Religiöses mehr, sondern pure Sexorgien. Er hat sie regelmäßig selbst veranstaltet und dabei auch alles Mögliche ausprobiert. Irgendwann hat er allerdings eine Droge in die Hände bekommen und an seine Gäste weitergegeben. Die Menschen waren angeblich in einer Sexexstase gefangen, die sich zu einem Gewaltrausch entwickelte. Am nächsten Morgen stand Tadius inmitten von Männerleichen, rot von dem ganzen Blut. Sein Blick war so wahnsinnig, dass sich zu Beginn niemand traute, sich ihm zu nähern. Zum Schluss wurde er jedoch zum Tode verurteilt, aber Freunde von Tadius, die bei dem letzten Fest nicht dabei waren, haben diese Statue meißeln lassen. Bildnisse von ihm waren verboten, also wurde sie lange Zeit versteckt.“

Geschockt blickt Dean zu dem steinernen Mann hinauf, dessen Miene so emotionslos ist.   
„Sexorgien schön und gut, aber nicht, wenn das dann so ausgeht. Wie hat er es überhaupt geschafft, alleine zu überleben? Das klingt doch, als würde da noch mehr dahinter stecken.“   
Nachdenklich starrt er weiter die Statue an, so als könne sie ein jahrtausendealtes Geheimnis preisgeben. Dann stockt er: „Moment, du hast gesagt, dass er inmitten von Männerleichen lag. Waren die Frauen noch am Leben, oder wie?“  
Sam muss grinsen. Da ist sie wieder, die natürliche Neugierde seines Bruders. Denn eigentlich ist er genauso wissbegierig wie Sam, aber es waren andere Themen, für die er sich interessiert. Und wenn er dem hin und wieder nachging, sah er aus wie ein normaler großer Bruder. Manchmal fast wie ein kleiner Junge sogar. Das Grinsen weitete sich zu einem Lächeln, bis Dean ihm auf die Schulter schlug: „Wieso lachst du? Ist meine Frage so lächerlich?“  
Sam zuckt zurück, herausgerissen aus seinen Gedanken: „Nein, äh, also. Nein. Tadius war schwul. Diese Orgien waren ausschließlich für Männer und das hat früher auch niemanden verwundert. Homosexualität war etwas alltägliches.“  
Dean verzieht seine Miene: „Na, wem es gefällt. Weißt du denn noch mehr über die Hintergründe?“  
Sam könnte ihn jetzt darauf hinweisen, dass er Hintergründe doch so hasst, aber er lässt es: „Es gibt einige Theorien, was in der Nacht tatsächlich passiert ist. Welche Motive Tadius hatte, oder ob er sogar unschuldig war an dem Massaker. Aber sicher weiß es niemand.“  
Dean zieht seine Augenbrauen hoch und seufzt auf: „Hört sich nach einem perfekten Kandidaten für unsere Fälle an. Aber es wurde bisher noch nichts verzeichnet?“  
„Nicht, dass ich wüsste. Aber die Statue war an vielen, verschiedenen Orten.“  
„Dann gehen wir jetzt lieber weiter. Der wird mir langsam unheimlich.“  
Sam muss lachen, folgt Dean jedoch. Als er noch einen letzten Blick zurückwirft, kommt es ihm so vor, als würde Tadius ihn wütend anstarren. Schnell sieht er wieder nach vorne, auf den Rücken seines Bruders. Das war sicher nur eine Einbildung. Diese Statuen sehen doch immer so aus, als würden sie einem folgen. Eine Gänsehaut breitet sich über seinen Armen aus.  
Was war das?

Der Rest des Museums wird von Sam nur noch oberflächlich beachtet, was Dean ein wenig verwirrt. Was ist denn mit seinem Bruder auf einmal los? Ist doch irgendwas mit der Statue passiert? Doch er wagt es nicht, nachzufragen. Sollte Sam sich allerdings noch länger komisch verhalten, wird er nachhaken. 

Als sie aus dem Gebäude treten, ist es bereits Abend. Sie entschließen sich, ein Diner aufzusuchen und den Tag in einem Pub abzuschließen. Eigentlich hatte Dean ja vor den Abend zu genießen und was Süßes aufzureißen. Aber sobald sie sich einen Platz gesucht und das erste Bier vor ihnen stehen haben, trinkt Sam es auch schon in einem Rutsch aus. Er kann diesen Blick nicht vergessen. Er hat sich in sein Hirn eingebrannt und schwebt die ganze Zeit vor seinem inneren Auge. Es ist wie ein Albtraum, der ihn die ganze Zeit verfolgt. Dagegen kann nur Alkohol helfen. Hofft er mal.  
Doch Dean wird misstrauisch. Was ist mit seinem kleinen Bruder plötzlich los? Sein Plan sich anderweitig zu amüsieren wird durch die Sorge ersetzt. Wenn Sam sich betrinkt, stimmt etwas ganz gewaltig nicht.  
Aber dieser wehrt ihn nur ab, als er ihn fragt. Er wolle sich amüsieren, mehr nicht. Aber Dean gibt nicht auf. Schon bald verwehrt er ihm jeglichen Alkohol, lässt ihn nur noch Wasser trinken. Aber es ist schon zu spät. Sam lallt irgendein unverständliches Zeug und sackt schließlich und plötzlich in sich zusammen. Dean verdreht die Augen, zahlt und hievt seinen Bruder bis zum Auto und ins Motelbett. Ihm die Schuhe auszuziehen ist jedoch das Äußerste, wofür er bereit ist. Was muss er sich auch so betrinken? Na gut, eine Decke gibt er ihm auch noch, aber das war es.

Nachdenklich steht er vor dem Bett seines kleinen Bruders und beobachtet ihn. Was kann es nur gewesen sein, was ihn so aus der Fassung gebracht hat? Der einzige Grund, der ihm einfällt, ist tatsächlich diese römische Statue. Ist sie verflucht? Wird Sam zu einem Tadius?   
Der Gedanke erschreckt ihn so sehr, dass Dean ein paar Schritte zurückstolpert, um sich dann Sam zu nähern und misstrauisch zu betrachten. Als dieser auf einmal laut aufschnarcht, muss er sich zurückhalten, nicht zu lachen. Dieser Mann vor ihm ist Sam, daran gibt es keinen Zweifel. Vermutlich wird er nur wieder zu viel nachgedacht haben. Über was auch immer.  
Aber sollte er tatsächlich von diesem römischen, schwulen Typen belästigt, oder übernommen werden, würde der was erleben können!  
Für einen kurzen Moment steigt die Wut in ihm hoch, ehe er sich wieder beruhigen kann. Noch ist scheinbar nichts passiert und sie werden sicher nicht länger als notwendig in dieser Stadt bleiben. Sollte ihnen morgen noch kein Fall über den Weg laufen, würden sie weiterfahren. Und wenn Sam sich immer noch komisch benimmt, wird er ihn ausquetschen. Ja, das wird er.  
Mit sich selbst einigermaßen zufrieden begibt sich Dean in sein eigenes Bett. 

Als er das nächste Mal aufwacht, fühlt er sich, als wäre er mit einem schweren Gegenstand geschlagen worden. Die Schwärze vor seinen Augen ist betäubend und liebend gerne würde er wieder einschlafen. Aber das Stimmengewirr und die Kälte unter ihm, lassen ihn nicht. Moment, Stimmengewirr? Wo ist er? Was ist passiert?  
Mühsam öffnet er die Augen und blickt auf ein buntes Bild hoch über ihm. Bevor er jedoch erkennen kann, was darauf abgebildet ist, schieben sich ein paar Gesichter in sein Blickfeld.  
„Alles in Ordnung?“  
Da merkt er, dass er auf einem Marmorboden liegt. Vollkommen überfordert nimmt er die helfenden Hände an und lässt sich hochziehen und auf eine Art Sofa setzen. Die Männer um ihn herum sind unterschiedlichen Alters und tragen Togen in verschiedenen Farben. Sie sind allesamt dunkelhäutig und mit tiefschwarzen Haaren. Da passt er doch überhaupt nicht hinein. Und außerdem, wo ist er überhaupt?  
„Geht es dir gut, Marius?“  
Verwirrt sieht Dean den Mann an, der ihn angesprochen hat. Sein Körper nickt automatisch, obwohl er am liebsten, „NEIN!“, schreien und weglaufen würde. Aber das wäre peinlich, oder? Andererseits kann mit Sicherheit niemand einen kühlen Kopf bewahren, wenn er an einem fremden Ort mit völlig fremden Menschen aufwacht. Also ist Nicken und Schweigen wohl doch sehr beherrscht.   
Im nächsten Moment merkt er allerdings, dass er gar nicht so viel Einfluss auf seine Bewegungen besitzt. Sein Körper macht, was er will. Er spricht sogar von alleine. Fragt die Männer, was passiert ist. Und die erklären ihm lachend, dass er aufgrund von Übermüdung auf diesem Sofa eingeschlafen und runter gefallen ist. Was er denn angestellt hat?  
Damit stellt sich Dean die wichtigste Frage: Wer ist er?  
Er scheint nicht er selbst zu sein. Nicht in seiner eigenen Zeit, vermutlich nicht einmal in den USA. Dann fällt ihm siedend heiß ein, was Sam erzählt hat. Römische Antike, organisierte Sexorgien zwischen Männern. Das würde passen, oder? Aber dann kann das doch nur ein böser Traum sein.   
Dean hofft und bittet, doch er wacht nicht auf. Marius, in dessen Körper er scheinbar steckt, erhebt sich. Ein junger Mann versucht noch ihn aufzuhalten, aber wird ignoriert. Langsam geht er durch die Menschenmenge, hört Fetzen von Gesprächen und beobachtet die Leute um ihn herum. Sie stehen und sitzen herum, essen, trinken und lachen. Soll das der katastrophale Abend werden? Soll hier das Massaker stattfinden? Er bekommt Mitleid mit den Männern um ihn herum. Sie werden dieses Fest wohl nicht überleben. Aber was ist mit ihm? Und mit Marius?  
Im Vorbeilaufen sieht er in einen Spiegel und das erste Mal sich selbst. Er muss schon sagen, er hat einen tollen Körper bekommen. Er geht sogar so weit zu sagen, dass Marius ein schöner Mann ist. Tiefe, dunkle Augen, glänzendes, schwarzes Haar und einen perfekt geformten Körper. Da muss es jemand gut mit ihm gemeint haben.  
Moment!  
Dean schüttelt im Geiste den Kopf. Sie stehen vermutlich kurz vor einem Massaker, er weiß nicht, wie er hier hingekommen ist und wie er wieder zurück in seinen Körper kommt. Wieso also sich drüber freuen, dass sein neues Ego gut aussieht?   
Na, irgendetwas Positives an der Situation muss es ja geben.

Er bewegt sich weiter durch die Masse, beobachtet die Menschen. Wie sie sich unterhalten, ihre Annäherungen, ihren Spaß. Und dann, ganz plötzlich, schlägt die Stimmung um. Als hätte jemand einen Befehl gegeben, wird aus den Annäherungen mehr. Die Männer suchen und finden sich, küssen sich und reißen einander die Kleider vom Leib.  
Hektisch versucht Dean, seinen Körper zur Flucht zu bewegen. Zur Flucht vor den Männern, zur Flucht vor dem Massaker. Aber Marius reagiert nicht, geht weiter durch die Masse der sich windenden Körper. Arme greifen nach ihm, doch nach einer kurzen Musterung schüttelt er sie ab. Dean freut sich bereits, aber dann bleibt Marius stehen. Sein Blick ist auf einen Mann ein paar Meter vor ihnen gefallen. Dieser starrt ihn an, betrachtet ihn von oben bis unten. Er ist groß, sein weiches, dunkles Haar fällt ihm in das Gesicht. Noch nie fand Dean den Blick eines Mannes verführerisch, aber dieser ist es auf alle Fälle. Die grünen Augen locken ihn an, nehmen ihn gefangen. Und doch ist es Marius, der den anderen zu sich winkt, den angespannten Körper an sich zieht und küsst. Alles was Dean noch hört ist sein eigenes Herzklopfen. Alles, was er spürt und riecht, ist dieser Mann. Er weiß nicht seinen Namen, kennt ihn nicht, aber er hat das Gefühl, als sei zumindest Marius ihm schon vollständig verfallen. Und er selbst? Er weiß es nicht.

Die Welt dreht sich für beide und sie verlieren sich ineinander und in ihrer Exstase.  
Aber nicht nur sie. Auch Dean weiß nicht mehr, wo oben und wo unten ist. Er kann nicht anders, als zu genießen und zu nehmen, was ihm geboten wird. Bald schon ist ihm nicht einmal mehr klar, von wem die Bewegungen ausgehen. Kontrolliert er den Körper, oder ist es Marius?

Eine Ewigkeit später liegen sie beide auf und unter ihren Togen aneinander gedrückt auf dem Boden. Das Blut rauscht ihm in den Ohren und die Berührungen des anderen lassen ihn zufrieden aufseufzen. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass es ihm gefallen würde, gefallen könnte. Doch es hat ihn mitgerissen, dieser Mann hat ihn eingenommen. Jetzt aber, als sie so nebeneinander liegen, spürt er die Distanz zu Marius wieder. Dieser steht auf, blickt auf den Schlafenden hinab und geht. - Ist es noch nicht zu Ende? Was kommt noch? Was wird das? -   
Sein neues Ego bahnt sich einen Weg durch die sich windenden Körper, angespannt und hochkonzentriert. Am Rand des Trubels kommt er vor einer Tür zum Stehen. Marius atmet tief ein.

Ein Ruck geht durch seinen Körper und er setzt sich erschrocken auf. Doch vor ihm ist Dunkelheit, niemand vor und niemand hinter ihm. Allein das Gefühl, als habe er gerade Sex gehabt, ist noch da. Doch unter sich spürt er nur eine Matratze. Eine typische Motelmatratze. Ist er wieder er selbst?  
Da nimmt er neben sich mit einem Mal ein Keuchen, ein Rascheln und ein „Dean?“, wahr.  
Ist er tatsächlich zurück?  
Mit einer schnellen Bewegung beugt er sich zum Nachttisch und knipst das Licht an. Keine zwei Meter neben ihm sitzt Sam kerzengerade in seinem Bett. Sein Blick drückt völlige Hilflosigkeit aus und Dean überläuft ein Schauer. Ob Sam wohl dasselbe wie er geträumt hat? War es ein Traum, oder war es etwas anderes? Gab oder gibt es Marius tatsächlich? Und wer waren diese beiden unbekannten Männer? 

Schweigend starren sie sich an. Was sollen sie denn sagen? Was sollen sie erzählen? Die Wahrheit? Alles? Wie wird der andere reagieren? Ihn auslachen? Ihm zustimmen?  
Das Schweigen wird unangenehm und Sam entschließt sich, anzufangen. Er dreht sich in Deans Richtung. Sein Körper aufs Äußerste angespannt, immer noch ein wenig erregt.  
Er wird rot, als er sich wieder erinnert. An diesen Mann, an seine Berührungen. Das wird er Dean mit Sicherheit nicht erzählen. Vorsichtig bewegt er sich weiter, sich Deans beobachtendem Blick deutlich bewusst.  
Wenn er von einem Traum anfangen würde, wäre es nicht so ungewöhnlich, oder? Immerhin hat er immer mal wieder Visionen.

„Also ...“, nun setzt sich Dean ihm gegenüber auf den Rand des Bettes, deutlich nervös, „Ich hatte einen komischen Traum. Fast wie eine Vision, nur dass ich mittendrin war. Und zwar in Rom auf einem Fest. Ich glaub es hängt mit der Geschichte von Tadius zusammen.“  
„Verdammter Mist!“, Dean sackt in sich zusammen.  
„Was?“, Sam ist verwirrt. Über was regt sich sein Bruder so auf? Dann hebt dieser den Kopf und sieht ihn mit einem glühenden Blick an, der Sam eine Gänsehaut einjagt. Diesen Blick hat er noch nie an Dean gesehen. Und bei der ausgelösten Reaktion ist er sich auch nicht sicher, ob er das ein zweites Mal überleben würde. Er schüttelt vehement mit dem Kopf.  
„Sam?“  
Hektisch hebt der Angesprochene den Kopf, versucht die aufkommenden Gedanken zu verdrängen: „Erzähl, ich hör dir zu.“  
„Na das will ich doch hoffen.“, kommt es von Dean, „Ich hab dasselbe geträumt, glaub ich wenigstens. Ich war auf so einem römischen Fest. Jedenfalls schien es am Anfang ein normales Fest zu sein. Später hat es sich zu einer Orgie entwickelt.“  
Dass er dabei nicht ganz unbeteiligt war, verschweigt er lieber. So viel möchte er dann doch nicht preisgeben. Nicht vor Sam. Was denkt der danach noch von seinem großen Bruder?  
„Ja, so war es bei mir auch.“, plötzlich ist Sam ganz aufgeregt, „Es waren drei Hallen, alle ziemlich hoch. Die Bilder an den Wänden und Decken haben die verschiedenen Götter und ihre Feste dargestellt. Es gab in jeder Halle ein großes Buffet, aber nur in der mittleren eine Musikgruppe.“  
„Für was, zum Geier, hast du dir das alles gemerkt?“  
Wenn er sich anstrengt, kommen diese Szenen, die Sam gerade beschrieben hat, auch wieder in sein Gedächtnis zurück. Ganz klar, seine Konzentration lag woanders. Aber wichtig ist, dass sie tatsächlich dasselbe geträumt haben. Oder dieselbe Vision hatten. Ob sie auch im selben Körper steckten? Der Gedanke gruselt Dean.  
„Aber wieso gab es kein Massaker? So weit ich mich erinnere, haben noch alle am Ende gelebt.“, denkt Sam weiter nach.  
„Ganz zu schweigen von der Frage, wieso zum Teufel wir da mit hinein gezogen wurden!“  
„Das auch, ja.“, gibt Sam mit einem schiefen Grinsen zu.

Und so kommt es, dass sie sich nach dem Frühstück an die Recherche setzen. Alles, was mit dieser Statue zu tun hat, wollen sie ausgraben. Und so ergeben sich ihnen am Ende des Tages ein paar neue Erkenntnisse.  
Das Fest dauerte vier Nächte lang. Und erst in der vierten Nacht kam es zu dem gewaltvollen Tod der Gäste. Dieser war scheinbar das Ergebnis von den Drogen und Tadius, der mit einer Waffe auf die Menschen losging. In ihrem Rausch haben sie das entweder nicht bemerkt, oder haben sich anstecken lassen und schließlich gegenseitig umgebracht.

De Informationen bringen ihnen nicht genug, um zu wissen, was sie jetzt machen sollen, aber immerhin vermuten sie, dass es wohl noch drei Nächte bis zur Katastrophe dauern wird.   
„Wir müssen versuchen herauszufinden, was mit Tadius los ist.“, schärft Sam Dean vor dem Schlafen ein. Am liebsten würde sich keiner von beiden hinlegen, zu groß ist die Unsicherheit vor dem, was kommen wird, was kommen kann. Würden sie wieder in diesen Körpern aufwachen? Würden sie diesmal die Kontrolle behalten? 

Sams Blick huscht, wie schon so oft, zu Dean, der starr an die Decke guckt. Schon den ganzen Tag überkommt ihn ein komisches Gefühl, wenn er seinen Bruder ansieht. Auch diesmal steigt ein Kribbeln ihn ihm hoch, das er nicht werten kann.

Schnell dreht sich Sam zurück. Es sollte ihn nicht interessieren, was mit Dean los ist, sondern vielmehr, warum sie das durchmachen. Und so wie sich Dean den ganzen Tag verhalten hat, hat auch er eine faszinierende Erfahrung gemacht. Ohne sich wehren zu können.

Diesmal ist es wie ein Ruck, der durch den gesamten Körper geht und Sam zuckt vor dem grellen Licht zurück, was mit einem Mal vor ihm ist. Es stellt sich als Kerze heraus, hat aber für die nächsten paar Minuten einen dunklen Fleck in seinem Blickfeld hinterlassen. Er steht am Buffet und schiebt sich ominös aussehende Speisen auf den Teller. Das wäre doch eher was für Dean, oder? Apropos, welcher all dieser Männer um ihn herum ist er wohl? Cassius, der Mann, in dessen Körper er steckt, blickt sich unruhig die gesamte Zeit um. Und Sam ist sich deutlich bewusst, nach wem er Ausschau hält, wen er sucht. Aber noch hat er ihn nicht entdeckt, also lässt er sich von anderen, Freunde?, zu einem Haufen Kissen führen und isst erst einmal. Es schmeckt faszinierend, unbekannt. Und leider, leider stopft Cassius alles ignorant in sich hinein. Der hätte wirklich besser zu seinem großen Bruder gepasst. Aber was sollte er machen? Jetzt ist er hier in diesem Körper eben gefangen.   
Wie schon am Abend zuvor gleicht die Veranstaltung noch einer üblichen Feier, aber er weiß, dass das bald umschlagen kann, dass in ein paar Nächten ein Massaker stattfinden wird. All diese Menschen um ihn herum werden sterben und das erfasst Sam mit einer Verzweiflung, die aufgrund seiner Machtlosigkeit in diesem Körper immer größer wird. Plötzlich wird Cassius nervös. Hat er den andern gefunden? Aber Cassius scheint selbst verwundert zu sein, was los ist und beruhigt sich schnell wieder. Ob er Sams Aufregung wohl gespürt hat? Kann er doch etwas auslösen? Sam spannt alle Sinne an. Er wird versuchen sich durchzusetzen und immer mehr die Kontrolle zu übernehmen. Vielleicht, vielleicht.

Aber auch ein paar Stunden später ist nichts passiert. Cassius hetzt durch die Räume, wehrt sich gegen alle Avancen und sucht verzweifelt seinen Partner. Allein der Gedanke an den Mann mit den dunklen Augen, den heißen Händen und dem anzüglichen Grinsen lässt sein Herz schneller schlagen. Wenn Sam es könnte, würde er sich zurück lehnen. Immerhin hat er herausbekommen, dass er Cassius verwundern kann, wenn er sich konzentriert. Aber das war es auch. Mehr Einfluss ist nicht möglich und ohne eine Möglichkeit sich zu bewegen, ist das Zuschauen ziemlich langweilig. Vor allem da der mysteriöse Liebhaber scheinbar verschwunden ist. Sie sind bereits mindestens dreimal durch alle Räume gerannt, aber nie haben sie auch nur einen Blick auf ihn erhaschen können. Und es wird immer später, sie haben nicht mehr viel Zeit, denn wenn der Morgen graut, wird die Vision, oder was auch immer das ist, vorbei sein.  
Cassius bleibt stehen und seufzt. Gibt er etwa auf? Ja, er gibt auf. Er blickt sich kritisch um, entscheidet sich und begibt sich zu einem neuen Partner seiner Wahl, der wenig gegen die Aufmerksamkeit hat, die ihm zukommt.  
Sam schließt die Augen. Das ist ihm, im Gegensatz zur letzten Nacht, unangenehm und er fühlt sich unwohl. Dabei ist der andere Mann keineswegs unattraktiv. Aber er hat für Sam keinen Reiz, wenigstens Cassius scheint seinen Spaß zu haben.  
Das ist auch noch etwas, über das Sam sich wundert. Er hat keine Ahnung von den Gedanken seines neuen Egos. Er versteht den Sinn, wenn er oder jemand anderes spricht, aber das Innenleben seines Wirts ist ihm unbekannt. Und das verwirrt ihn ein wenig, lässt ihn sich noch hilfloser vorkommen.

Irgendwann spürt er, wie Ruhe seinen Körper überkommt und er öffnet wieder die Augen. Jedenfalls mental. Er liegt neben diesem Mann, den Blick starr auf die Decke gerichtet, müde und nicht ganz befriedigt. Bald bricht die Dämmerung an und Sam hat das Gefühl, dass etwas wichtiges fehlt. Was war der Sinn davon diesen Mann am Tag zuvor kennenzulernen, wenn er jetzt keine Rolle mehr spielt? Da läuten auch schon die Glocken. Die Menschen raffen sich auf, beenden hastig ihre Aktivitäten und begeben sich Richtung Ausgang. Cassius lässt sich von der Hast nicht anstecken, sondern schlendert vielmehr den anderen hinterher. Eine Hand auf seiner Schulter lässt ihn vollkommen innehalten und sich umdrehen.  
Da sind sie wieder diese Augen, dieser Mund, dieser Mann. Als wäre es ein Reflex küsst Cassius seinen Gegenüber plötzlich und heftig. Dieser hält ihn einen kurzen Moment mit aller Kraft fest, bevor sie sich loslassen müssen, weil die Masse von hinten schiebt und drängt. Es ist wie ein Sog und Sam fragt sich, wieso sie sich mit so einer Gewalt nach vorne schiebt. Er ergreift die Hand des andern, sieht ihn an, zieht ihn zu sich und flüstert ihm seinen Namen in das Ohr. Er spürt die Überraschung seines Gegenübers, ehe auch dieser ihm verrät, wer er ist: „Marius“  
Dann werden sie fortgezogen, auseinander gerissen von der Masse, die wie eine Herde verletzter Tiere flüchtet. Es wird schwarz vor Sam.

Nach dem Aufwachen sind beide Brüder sehr ruhig, in Gedanken versunken. Der Fall rückt beinahe in der Hintergrund bei der Erinnerung an die letzten Momente ihrer Träume, Visionen, oder was auch immer das ist. Und es ist beiden peinlich. Dabei wird der andere doch etwas ähnliches erlebt haben, oder? Zuerst zögernd, dann umso enthusiastischer, stürzen sie sich in den Fall, dabei so wenig wie möglich kommunizierend. Was sollen sie schon groß sagen? Dass sie Sex auf einer Sexorgie hatten? Dass ihnen ein Mann aus dem alten Rom andauernd im Kopf herum schwirrt? Unwillkürlich fragt sich Sam, ob Dean auch so eine faszinierende Bekanntschaft gemacht hat. Ob es ihm ebenfalls gefallen hat und wer zum Geier Deans Partner war. Er muss schlucken. Dieser Ansatz von tieferen Gefühlen, den er schon lange hat, erfolgreich verdrängt hat, kommt wieder an die Oberfläche.  
Und auch Dean ist verwirrt. Nach der ersten Nacht hat er keinen Zusammenhang zwischen Cassius und Sam gezogen. Aber in der zweiten Nacht sah er ihn statt dem Römer sich umdrehen und ihn küssen. Danach war es wieder Cassius, aber was hatte Sam da zu suchen? Eine Illusion? Langsam verschwimmt die Erinnerung und Dean weiß nicht einmal mehr, wen er vor sich sieht, gesehen hat. Cassius oder Sam?   
Panik macht sich in ihm breit, er schlägt sich, vor dem skeptischen Blick seines Bruder, das Buch ein paar Mal gegen die Stirn, eher er wieder darin versinkt. 

Einige Stunden und etwas Verzweiflung später legt Sam seinem Bruder ein Buch auf den Tisch und deutet stumm auf einen Abschnitt. Ohne aufzusehen nimmt Dean es an sich und fängt an zu lesen. Ein Dichter hat ein langes, kompliziertes Werk über genau diesen Fall verfasst. Da er scheinbar zeitweise eng mit Tadius befreundet war, ist seine Meinung um einiges wertvoller als die von anderen Autoren.  
Wenn man ihm Glauben schenkt, sein Gedicht in eine klare Sprache übersetzt und zusammenfasst, wurde Tadius auf dieser Feier wohl der Geliebte, den er bereits seit Jahren fast schon verehrt hat, von einem anderen Mann ausgespannt. Wut und die tödliche Zerstörung waren die Folge, die Tadius mit Wahnsinn bezahlte. Und dem Tod. Am nächsten Morgen hielt er seinen toten, ehemaligen Geliebten in seinen Armen.   
Dean durchläuft ein Schauer. Es klingt nur logisch, dass entweder er oder Sam in ihrem Träumen etwas mit dem Geliebten von Tadius zu tun hatten. Wer war er? War es einer von ihnen selbst? Aber nein, das kann nicht sein. Sein zweites Ego hat sich während der Feier nicht einmal so benommen, als würde er zu jemandem gehören.

„Wir sollten versuchen dieses Pärchen zu finden und auseinander zu bringen.“, unterbricht Sam die Gedankengänge seines Bruders. Dass dieser blass geworden ist, ist ihm aufgefallen, aber er fragt nicht nach. Seine Gedanken überschlagen sich sowieso schon. Mehr Purzelbäume braucht er nun wirklich nicht.  
„Und wie, wenn wir unsere Körper nicht kontrollieren können?“  
„Das Risiko müssen wir eingehen.“  
Sams Blick ist ernst und jagt Dean einen Schauer über den Rücken. Das Bild, wie er von seinem Bruder geküsst wird, so komisch das auch sein sollte, kommt ihm wieder ins Gedächtnis und er wendet sich ab: „Wir haben wohl keine andere Wahl.“

Als sie abends in ihren Betten liegen und nicht wissen wohin mit ihren Gedanken, steht Sam mit einem Mal auf und legt sich, ohne zu fragen, zu Dean in das Bett. Diesen erfasst Panik, aber er wagt es auch nicht, Sam wieder zurück zu schicken. Dessen Anwesenheit beruhigt ihn und lässt sein Herz gleichzeitig ohrenbetäubend laut pochen. Sam kommentiert seine Aktion nicht einmal, sondern blickt konzentriert nach oben. Sie spüren schon den unbarmherzigen Schlaf näher kommen, als Sam noch einmal spricht. Ein Wort, mehr nicht: „Cassius.“  
Dean merkt, wie sich sein Körper anspannt und wie im Reflex antwortet: „Marius.“  
Das letzte, was er merkt, ist Sams Hand, die seine eigene umfasst. Oder umfasst seine Sams?

Und dann ist da nicht mehr die Moteldecke, sondern ein Mosaik, von Kerzenlicht beschienen. Diesmal ist es kein Schock mehr für Dean. Vielmehr hat er darauf gewartet. Darauf gewartet endlich wieder hier zu sein. Die bekannten Gesichter, die bekannte Umgebung. Doch jetzt scheint er später in das Geschehen versetzt worden zu sein, denn die Atmosphäre ist bereits eine völlig andere. Also bleibt ihnen nicht viel Zeit. Bleibt ihm nicht viel Zeit!  
Hektisch blickt er sich um, vergisst vollkommen, dass er in Marius Körper ist. Wo ist er? Wo ist Sam? Wo ist Cassius?  
Einem Instinkt folgend bewegt sich Marius in irgendeine Richtung und Dean hofft nur, dass es die richtige ist. Er wird ungeduldig, fordert seinen Wirt wütend auf, schneller zu werden, als dieser, nach einem kurzen Stocken, tatsächlich schneller wird, Deans Befehl gehorcht. Dieser stutzt. Was war das? Kann er Marius doch lenken? Oder liegt es daran, dass sie heute das gleiche Verlangen, die gleichen Gedanken haben? Was es auch sein mag, er freut sich drüber. Dann kommt er schneller zu Sam … Moment! Er hat doch tatsächlich komplett ihren Fall vergessen. Dies hier ist bereits die dritte Nacht. In der vierten soll das Massaker stattfinden und irgendwie müssen sie noch herausbekommen, wer Tadius und wer das geheimnisvolle Pärchen ist. Wie konnte er das verdrängen? Ihre Arbeit nicht mehr als wichtig nehmen? Und sich stattdessen nach seinem Bruder sehnen?  
Marius bleibt nachdenklich stehen, scheint ebenfalls mit sich zu hadern. Das holt Dean zurück. Wofür auch immer, aber sie müssen Cassius und Sam finden. Jetzt wissen sie voneinander und können versuchen etwas zu ändern. Was auch immer das sein mag. Ihre Gefühle können sie danach immer noch ordnen oder männlich vergraben. Marius setzt sich wieder in Bewegung, folgt aber seinem eigenen Gefühl. Ganz kontrollieren kann er den Mann also doch noch nicht.

Aber sein neues Ego liegt richtig. Es dauert nicht lange und sie können den dunklen Schopf in der Menge ausmachen. Eine Gänsehaut breitet sich auf ihren Armen aus, der Atem stockt. Sie sind wie eine Person, obwohl Dean doch nur zusieht. Oder nicht? Cassius dreht sich um und Sams Erkenntnis dringt durch seinen Blick. Sie wissen voneinander, aber was folgt können sie nicht mehr kontrollieren, wollen sie irgendwann nicht mehr kontrollieren. Marius und Cassius nehmen sich sofort, was sie wollen, berühren einander in einem Wechsel von Zärtlichkeit und aggressiver Leidenschaft.  
Zu Beginn versucht Dean dagegen anzukämpfen, voll von Scham, Schock und Leidenschaft. Aber schon bald merkt er, dass es keinen Sinn mehr hat. Er lässt sich fallen, denkt sich, dass es sowieso nur ein Traum ist. Von da an spürt er viel mehr als vorher. Er ist kein einfacher Beobachter mehr, er gehört dazu, ist dabei. Und ab dem Moment, in dem Sam sich ebenfalls fallen lässt, ist kein Marius, kein Cassius mehr zwischen ihnen. Sie sehen sich, wie sie sind, nur sich alleine.

Als sie am nächsten Morgen nebeneinander, aufeinander, aufwachen wird das Schweigen erdrückend. Was sollen sie machen?   
Dean drückt sich langsam von Sam weg, aus seinen Armen. Dieser hat ihn nur kurz angesehen, blickt wieder weg, lässt alles geschehen. Auch die folgenden Minuten sind dadurch bestimmt, dass sie weder miteinander sprechen, noch sich ansehen. Sie wissen beide nicht, was das alles zu bedeuten hat, was der andere darüber denkt und dann steht noch die große Feststellung im Raum, dass sie Brüder sind.

Missmutig wirft Dean sich seine Jacke über, murmelt etwas von „Frühstück“ und verschwindet aus dem Raum. Sam seufzt auf, schließt die Augen und lässt sich wieder auf das Bett fallen. Es riecht noch nach Dean und allein zu wissen, dass sie bis vor ein paar Minuten zusammen hier lagen, lässt ihn erschaudern. Er weiß, dass er es mag, dass er Dean mag. Aber er weiß nicht, wie weit dieses Mögen geht. Oder doch Marius? Aber wenn es nur der wäre, warum hat er dann Dean statt dem Römer in der letzten Nacht gesehen?

Geschrei lässt ihn hoch schrecken und zur Tür rennen. Das war doch sein Bruder, oder? Auf dem Parkplatz vor den Motelzimmern kniet Dean auf dem Brustkorb von einem Mann, lässt die Faust auf sein Gesicht niedergehen.  
Geschockt rennt Sam los, zieht seinen Bruder weg, versucht ihn zu beruhigen. Dieser wird auch schlagartig still. Jedenfalls so lange, bis sich sein Opfer aufgerichtet hat und hämisch in seine Richtung ruft: „Muss dich dein Süßer jetzt etwa trösten?“  
Scheinbar dachte der Kerl, dass es automatisch ungefährlicher wäre, wenn Sam dabei wäre.  
Dieser sieht und spürt die Verzweiflung, die Wut von seinem Bruder. Der will im nächsten Moment wieder auf den anderen losgehen, doch da steht schon Sam vor diesem. Ein Schlag in den Magen und er lässt sie in Ruhe. Zufrieden kehrt Sam zurück. Doch sein Bruder weiß noch nicht, ob er Sams Aktion genial findet, oder sich in seinem Stolz verletzt fühlt. Denn auf genau das hat dieser Idiot ihn doch hingewiesen. Wer denn hier die „Süße“ von beiden wäre? Ob er etwa beschützt werden muss?  
Die Wut kocht wieder in ihm hoch und als er Sams besorgte Miene vor sich sieht kommt es zum Kurzschluss: „Ich mach ihn fertig!“  
„Was? Wen? Den Idioten? Das ist er nicht ...“  
„Wer redet von dieser miesen Ratte?“, faucht Dean seinen Bruder an.  
„Ich red' von Tadius! Ich zerstör seine Statue, koste es, was es wolle.“  
Er schiebt Sam in den Impala und jagt sein Baby zurück zum Museum.

Sam wagt es nicht einmal nur zu versuchen Dean aufzuhalten. Dafür ist dessen Stimmung zu mörderisch. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass er den inneren Drang sich für das Gefühlschaos und die schlafraubenden Träume zu rächen, genauso verspürt. Und wer weiß? Vielleicht bringt es ja tatsächlich was?

Das tut es. Gewaltig.  
Nachdem Dean mit einem Vorschlaghammer in das Museum gestürmt ist, es hat vor Schreck niemand ernsthaft versucht sie aufzuhalten, schlägt er so lange auf Tadius ein, bis der nur noch aus Steintrümmern besteht. Einen Moment lang bleibt es still, mit Ausnahme von Deans schwerem Atmen. Dann ist ein Donnern zu hören, als würde es tief aus der Erde aufsteigen. Gespannt weichen sie ein paar Schritte zurück und Sam zieht das Gewehr mit dem Steinsalz unter seiner Jacke hervor. Dean dagegen hält Feuerzeug und Salz bereit.

Doch das, was da aus der Erde kommt, wie Tadius aussieht und einen ohrenbetäubenden Lärm verursacht, ist so schnell verschwunden, wie es gekommen ist. Einen Augenblick lang stehen sie perplex da und starren in die Luft. Dann besinnt Dean sich und zieht Sam mit sich nach draußen. Solange der Schock noch wirkt, müssen sie raus. Damit sie nicht doch noch im Gefängnis landen.  
Nach einem Moment bemerkt er, dass er Sams Hand hält. Er will gerade loslassen, als dieser den Druck erwidert. Erleichterung durchflutet ihn. Ihr Leben war bis jetzt schon so ungewöhnlich, es wäre kein Wunder, wenn es noch ungewöhnlicher wird. Aber darüber wird er nachdenken, sobald der Fall beendet ist.

Zurück beim Motel packen sie schleunigst ihre Sachen. Lange kann es nicht mehr dauern, bis ihre Spur aufgenommen wird. Und wenn es auch nur die lokale Polizei ist.  
Da sie aber nicht wissen, ob ihre Arbeit getan ist, bleiben sie kurz hinter der Stadtgrenze auf einer Lichtung stehen. Seitdem haben sie kein Wort mehr miteinander gesprochen. Eigentlich wäre das beiden auch weiterhin recht so, aber die Umstände lassen das nicht zu.  
„Was meinst du, was das war?“  
Sam blickt nachdenklich nach draußen. Es ist gerade einmal Vormittag, sie haben noch den gesamten Tag vor sich: „Sein Geist hat sich komisch benommen. Ich würde darauf tippen, dass er zu Lebzeiten, beziehungsweise zum Todeszeitpunkt von einem Dämon besessen war. Und der hält ihn jetzt in der Vergangenheit. Aber das ist nur eine Theorie.“  
„Die gut klingt. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass wir nicht mehr haben und ich deine Idee besser finde als alle, die mir eingefallen sind. Aber was heißt das jetzt für uns?“  
„Ich glaube unser Fall ist noch nicht beendet. Wir müssen den Dämon der Vergangenheit besiegen. Aber das sehen wir ja spätestens heute Abend, nicht? Das Problem ist nur, dass unsere üblichen Methoden flach fallen. Stein können wir schlecht verbrennen, eine Leiche haben wir nicht. Also dann die Visionen.“  
Dass Dean bei der Erwähnung des Abends zusammengezuckt ist, ignoriert Sam. Über ihre Gefühle reden, können sie auch wann anders. Er möchte sich dem jetzt nicht stellen.

Ein lautes Grummeln von der Seite lässt Sam aus seinen wirren Gedankengängen aufschrecken. War das nicht? Es war. Lachend sieht er zu Dean, welcher sich über den Bauch reibt. Als Retourkutsche bekommt er einen Schlag in die Seite und ein paar Flüche an den Kopf geschmissen: „Lach nicht so blöd, Schlampe! Wegen dem Idioten bin ich nicht zu meinem wohlverdienten Frühstück gekommen. Ich hab keinen Bock mehr, gleich sterb' ich!“  
Sam verdreht die Augen und hält sich die angeschlagene Seite: „Idiot!“, aber das Friedensangebot wird sofort angeschlossen, „Wie wäre es, wenn wir und jetzt irgendwo was zu Essen holen? Was wir heute Nacht mit Tadius machen, können wir dann immer noch besprechen.“  
Der nächste Schlag geht auf die Schulter und ist nur halb so stark, wie zuvor. Sie sind sich einig, wie es aussieht.  
Mit etwas besserer Stimmung startet Dean den Impala und bringt ein paar Kilometer zwischen sie und die Stadt.

Der Rest des Tages vergeht schnell mit Überlegungen, Essen, Blicken und Nicht-Blicken. Aber keiner von beiden spricht es an, lieber schweigen sie sich aus. Dass es passieren kann, dass sie ihre neuen Egos auch weiterhin nicht kontrollieren können und diese keineswegs daran denken ihnen zu helfen, wird nicht angesprochen. Es muss einfach klappen. Sie müssen das Paar finden, müssen Tadius finden und ihm helfen. Sam lernt einen Exorzismus auswendig, während Dean die Theorie, dass Cassius und Marius das gesuchte Paar sind, immer wieder durchwälzt. Kann das sein? Aber es hat sie niemand angesprochen. Und das hätte Tadius doch sicher getan, oder? Andererseits, was für einen Sinn hatte es sonst genau in ihren Körpern zu landen? Aber warum ist er damals aus der Menge herausgegangen? Das ungute Gefühl, wie eine Magenverstimmung, verschlechtert sich. Soll er es Sam erzählen? Doch dieser liest sich so hochkonzentriert die Sprüche durch, dass er Dean vermutlich ignorieren, wenn nicht anmeckern würde. Aber das ist doch ein, eventuell, wichtiges Puzzlestück, oder?  
Dean räuspert sich neben Sam: keine Reaktion.  
Er räuspert sich wieder: wieder nichts.  
„Sam?“: Niente  
„Saham.“: Nothing  
„Sammy!“: „Hey!“  
Na also, irgendwas geht doch immer.  
Hastig spricht er seine Meinung aus: „Ich habe die Vermutung, dass Cassius und Marius unser gesuchtes Paar sind. Ich mein, aus welchem Grund sonst hätten wir ihre Erinnerungen teilen sollen? “

Sam sagt erst einmal gar nichts. Sein Blick verrät, dass auch er schon diese Theorie aufgestellt hat. Aber als Dean von „erster Nacht“ und „unsere“ zu sprechen beginnt, ist er wie paralysiert. Dabei wollte er doch nicht mehr daran denken. Und dass Dean ihn so locker mit einbezieht verwirrt ihn auch ziemlich. Aber ein zweiter Blick und ihm ist klar, dass nichts locker ist, aber sein soll. Also spielt er mit und überlegt mit Dean das für und wieder. Was soll er schon anderes machen?

Der Abend kommt ihrer Meinung nach viel zu schnell und lässt sie immer unruhiger werden. Sie wissen nicht, ob ihre Theorie überhaupt stimmt und was passieren wird. Und wenn das Massaker stattfindet, werden sie dann auch in der Gegenwart sterben? Oder bleibt es weiterhin ein Traum?  
Sie suchen sich kein neues Motel sondern fahren in den Wald vor der Stadt und hoffen, nicht gesehen zu werden. In den Nachrichten wurde über Vandalismus im Museum geredet, aber scheinbar nahm die Zerstörung von Tadius Statue niemanden sonderlich mit. Trotzdem wollen sie es nicht riskieren, gefangen genommen zu werden.  
Schweigend sitzen sie im Impala, Sam das Exorzismusbuch vor sich. Sie merken langsam, wie die bleierne Müdigkeit von ihnen Besitz ergreift, sie in eine andere Welt holt. Sam klappt das Buch zu und rutscht näher an Dean heran: „Viel Glück:“  
„Bei was auch immer.“, grummelt dieser, nimmt aber Sams Hand in seine.

Langsam bewegt er sich durch die Masse der sich windenden Körper. Ein dumpfes Gefühl hat ihn erfasst und er fühlt sich, als würde er sich durch Watte kämpfen. Wenn eine Hand nach ihm greift, schüttelt er sie ab, ohne es wirklich zu merken. Sein Blick streift die Anwesenden nur oberflächlich. Wo ist er? Wo kann er sein?  
Er hat bereits zwei der drei großen Hallen durchsucht, aber ihn nirgends gesehen. Wo ist er? Wo kann er sein?  
Heute ist alles anders, er fühlt es. Dieser Tag wird schrecklich enden, er weiß es. Die Männer um ihn herum bewegen sich ziellos, in einer, an die Ohnmacht grenzenden Exstase. Heute wird ein Drama geschehen. Viele Tränen werden vergossen werden und sie werden in den Geschichtsbüchern stehen. Aber sie werden nichts mehr davon wissen, werden bereits tot sein, bevor der Morgen anbricht. Deshalb muss er ihn ja finden. Er will ihn halten, ihm ein letztes Mal in die Augen sehen … „Stopp!“  
Marius bleibt stehen und das erste Mal in all den Nächten hat Dean das Gefühl vollständig mit dem Mann verbunden zu sein. Er zu sein. Will er einen Arm heben, hebt sich der Arm. Will er einen Schritt gehen, geht er ihn. Verwundert sieht er an sich herunter, atmet tief ein und aus und spürt, dass nun Marius Bewusstsein tief in seinem Inneren wacht, aber nicht mehr kontrolliert. Stattdessen ist er sprachlos und zur Beobachtung verdammt. Deans Mitleid hält sich jedoch in Grenzen. Jetzt haben sie die Möglichkeit etwas zu verändern, etwas auszurichten. Mit schnellen Schritten begibt er sich in die dritte Halle, die sie als Treffpunkt ausgemacht haben, wenn es ihnen möglich ist Einfluss zu nehmen. Er muss nicht lange warten, da taucht auch schon Cassius auf. Es wirkt ein wenig komisch, wie der, verhältnismäßig kleine Mann mit Sams Bewegungen läuft. Aber vermutlich ist das bei Marius nicht anders. Ein Blick genügt und sie wissen, dass sie ihre Körper heute kontrollieren können, dass sie die Chance nutzen müssen.   
„Tadius.“  
Dean nickt. Sie müssen den Mistkerl finden.

Der Versuch mit den Leuten zu reden klappt. Scheinbar geht es also in diesem Traum Latein zu sprechen, obwohl man es nie gelernt hat. Dean kommt sich ja schon fast gelehrt vor. Mit Hilfe der anderen Besucher wird es einfach Tadius zu finden. An ihn heranzukommen ist noch einfacher, denn nach einem Blick auf Marius lassen die Wachen sie passieren. Scheinbar hat der Gastgeber ein eigenes Gemach für seine Schäferstündchen, wenn er möchte. Dort finden sie ihn auch, aber ohne Partner. Beziehungsweise ohne lebenden Partner. Ein toter Jüngling liegt auf dem Bett, noch jetzt voller Schönheit. Wenn da nicht das blaue Würgemal an seinem Hals wäre.  
„Christus.“, wirft Sam in den Raum und Tadius dreht sich zu ihnen um, die Augen kohlrabenschwarz.   
„Marius.“, kommt es schon beinahe lasziv, „Da bist du ja. Hast du mich etwa vergessen? Bin ich dir nichts mehr wert?“  
Das bösartige Grinsen in seinem Gesicht straft seiner leidenden Wort Lügen. Sein Blick wandert zu Sam.  
„Und wen hast du mir da mitgebracht? Einen Liebhaber? Für mich, oder für dich?“  
„Du Mistkerl hast die Droge unter das Volk gebracht, die ein Massaker anrichten wird?“  
Deans Gegenüber ist überrascht.  
„Eine Droge? Sei doch nicht so albern. Meine Brüder und Schwestern helfen den Emotionen all meiner Gäste nur ein wenig auf die Sprünge.“  
Die Brüder gucken sich an. Keine Droge! Also sind alle hier von Dämonen besessen? Wie sollen sie das nur schaffen?  
Dean strafft sich und geht auf Tadius zu: „Wieso machst du das?“  
Als er vor ihm zum Stehen kommt beugt sich Tadius zu ihm, legt seinen Kopf sowohl einnehmend, als auch vertrauensselig auf der Schulter ab und streichelt seine Wange: „Für dich. Nur für dich, weißt du das nicht? Verstehst du das nicht?“  
Deans Hand wandert in den Nacken seines Gegenübers, hält ihn dort erst liebevoll fest, bevor er ihn gewaltvoll an sich zieht und ihm ein silbernes Messer, welches er vom Buffet hat mitgehen lassen, an den Hals drückt.  
„Nein,“, flüstert er ihm ins Ohr, „ich verstehe nicht.“  
Der Dämon knurrt, versucht sich zu befreien, aber das Silber fügt ihm zu große Schmerzen zu.   
„Schnell, Sam!“  
Der Angesprochene durchwühlt bereits hastig das Zimmer, auf der Suche nach einem Schreibinstrument. In einem Tisch findet er ein Tintenfässchen. So schnell es geht wird der Bannkreis um die beiden Männer gezogen, die sich so krampfhaft umarmen.  
„Jetzt!“  
Dean springt auf Sams Kommando hin weg von seinem Gegner, lässt ihn alleine in dem Kreis stehen. Verzweifelt, aber auch verwundert stellt dieser fest, dass er nicht hinaus kann.  
„Was habt ihr vor? Wer seid ihr? Du bist nicht Marius, nicht mein Marius ...“  
Einen Moment lang glimmt das Gefühl des tatsächlichen Tadius in den Augen auf, ehe der Dämon wieder die Überhand hat.  
„Da hast du recht.“, grinst Dean, „Ich bin nicht Marius. Aber er freut sich darauf, dich zu vernichten, Dämon.“  
Und nach einem Blick zu Seite: „Fang an.“  
Sam schließt die Augen und konzentriert sich, zitiert den Exorzismus langsam und Wort für Wort. Der Dämon kann es kaum glauben, versucht auszubrechen, krümmt sich zusammen, will nicht aufgeben.  
„Wachen!“, versucht er noch zu rufen, aber seine Kraft reicht schon nicht mehr. Stattdessen sackt er bald darauf zusammen. Bei Sams abschließendem „Amen“ gibt er noch einen Schrei von sich, bevor Tadius in Ohnmacht versinkt und der Dämon aus ihm heraus kommt.  
In diesem Moment ertönen von überall her Schreie, es hört sich an wie in einem Krieg und dann herrscht Stille. Beängstigende Stille.  
Sam und Dean sehen sich an, sind angespannt. Unsicher wenden sich um und stürzen nach draußen, sehen die Wachen, sehen die Gäste am Boden liegen. Wie auf einem Schlachtfeld. Mit einem Mal spüren beide einen Schmerz, der durch den gesamten Körper jagt. Dann stürzen auch sie der Dunkelheit entgegen.

Beim Aufwachen schmerzt Sam der Rücken. Gequält versucht er eine Position zu finden, die etwas angenehmer ist, aber im Impala ist das nicht so einfach. Ein Blick zur Seite zeigt, dass Dean noch nicht wach ist, sie sich aber während der Ohnmacht nicht losgelassen haben. Beunruhigt beugt Sam sich zu seinem Bruder, um zu prüfen, ob dieser noch atmet. Lautes Schnarchen lässt ihn zurück zucken. Überrascht versucht er seine Atmung wieder zu normalisieren. Da macht man sich Sorgen um seine Gesundheit und Dean holt einfach nur seinen Schlaf nach? Aber immerhin scheint alles in Ordnung zu sein. Falls sein großer Bruder nicht noch erstickt, so wie er atmet.   
Als dieser aber auch nach zehn weiteren Minuten noch nicht aufgewacht ist reicht es Sam und er hält ihm die Nase zu. Das wirkt und schon ein paar Sekunden später öffnet Dean griesgrämig die Augen. Dass der so gut schlafen kann nach den Erlebnissen?  
Aber ein Blick zu Sam und in die Dunkelheit außerhalb des Impalas lässt ihn sofort wach werden.  
„Geht es dir gut?“, er packt seinen kleinen Bruder an den Schultern.  
Sam ist verwirrt: „Ja, ich denke schon. Und dir?“  
Dean seufzt beruhigt auf und nickt, mit einem schiefen Grinsen im Gesicht. Als hätte er sich verbrannt, nimmt er mit einem Mal die Hände weg von Sam und richtet sich im Sitz auf.  
„Was meinst du? Hat es geklappt?“  
„Ich denke schon. Jedenfalls leben wir noch, die Dämonen sind ausgetrieben und ich hab das Gefühl als hätte ich die ganze Nacht Gräber ausgehoben.“  
„Mir doch auch. Warum hast du mich dann nicht schlafen lassen?“, beschwert sich Dean.  
„Hättest du mich nach den Erlebnissen einfach weiter schlafen lassen?“  
„Nein, ich denke nicht.“  
Auf Sams „Ich-hab's-dir-doch-gesagt“-Blick kommt nur ein Schnauben.

Ein paar Minuten lang herrscht Stille, bevor Sam vorschlägt, dass sie sich ein Motel suchen, ausschlafen und dann versuchen herauszufinden, ob sie irgendwas verändert haben. Dean kann sein Baby schon kaum mehr lenken, so müde ist er. Trotzdem kommen sie irgendwann an einem Motel an und sprechen kein Wort mehr, bis sie ins Bett fallen. Sie haben gerade hunderte von Dämonen ausgetrieben, da kann alles andere warten.

Die Statue ist weiterhin kaputt, aber in den Geschichtsbüchern steht eine neue Geschichte. Tadius hat einen Liebhaber und ein Paar auf der Orgie umgebracht. Daraufhin wurde er zum Tode verurteilt.  
„Also sind Cassius und Marius trotz allem gestorben?“  
„Die Frage ist eher, ob auch heute noch ein Geist in der Statue haust.“  
„Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht. Ich meine, manche Menschen begehen Morde auch ohne dass Dämonen ihren Senf dazu geben müssen. Nachdem er seine Rachegelüste befriedigt hat, war es für ihn vielleicht zu Ende. Ich frag mich nur, wieso wir dann noch leben?“  
„Vielleicht sollten wir die beiden gar nicht retten, sondern die Katastrophe nur eindämmen?“  
„Vielleicht wusste derjenige, der uns in die Vergangenheit geschickt hat selber nicht, was dabei herauskommt.“  
Dean seufzt auf: „Ich hoffe einfach, dass alles vorbei ist und wir wieder normal schlafen können. Ohne irgendwelche Orgien und neuen Egos.“  
Er wird nachdenklich von Sam beobachtet. Was jetzt wohl aus ihnen wird? Was ist zwischen ihnen und was will er überhaupt? Auf welche Art liebt er Dean?  
Dass sein Bruder ähnliche Gedanken hat kriegt er nicht mit. Aber die Unsicherheit und Unruhe sitzt tief und führt dazu, dass sich beide zurück ziehen. Sie schweigen über das Thema, sprechen bald schon nicht mehr über Tadius, oder die Nächte. Ein Tag vergeht auf diese Weise. Aus diesem wird eine Woche, wird ein Monat.

Auf diese, sehr schweigsame Art vergehen drei Monate. Drei Monate Monate voller Zweifel, voller Hoffnung und Angst. Voller Stimmungsschwankungen und Streit. Voller Sorge und Beschützerinstinkt.  
Dean hofft bald, dass die Gefühle einfach wieder zurück gehen, dass sie nur Illusionen, entstanden durch die Träume, waren. Sam dagegen kriegt Angst vor diesen Sehnsüchten, die so eindeutig und stark in ihm sind, dass er sie fest verschließt. Aber das geht nicht ewig, kann nicht ewig gehen.  
Sie sind beide in allen möglichen Situationen eifersüchtig, wollen Niemanden an den anderen heran lassen. Als Reaktion geht Dean selbst auf Beutefang und Sam verkriecht sich hinter Büchern. Somit sind sie an dem Punkt, an dem sie schon vor langer Zeit waren. Damals allerdings war das ihre Art zu leben. Jetzt ist es ihre Art zu verdrängen. 

Die Verzweiflung, das Wissen, dass es so nicht weitergehen kann, kommt langsam. Die Unsicherheit, ob es nun Liebe ist, oder nicht, verschwindet Stück für Stück.  
Dean hat nach diesen Monaten dass Gefühl, dass jeder Blick zu Sam einer Geißelung gleich kommt. Sein Körper reagiert mit Zittern, sein Herz springt ihm fast aus der Brust. Wie soll er das nur überleben? Sein Bedürfnis Sam zu berühren, erfüllt ihn ganz, lässt ihn kaum mehr klar denken. Dachte er am Anfang noch, das geht vorbei, das war nur ein Effekt der Träume, so ist er sich jetzt sicher, dass sich seine eigenen Gefühle tatsächlich geändert haben. Dass aus der Bruderliebe eine tiefe Liebe geworden ist. Aber wie sieht es mit Sam aus? Dessen Gefühle werden sich doch nicht so plötzlich ebenfalls geändert haben. Obwohl, wie plötzlich ging das denn? Inzwischen kann Dean gar nicht mehr sagen, ob er Sam nicht schon vor dem Fall, oder doch erst danach geliebt hat. Er sieht ihre gemeinsame Vergangenheit in einem anderen Licht, hat das Gefühl, dass diese Anziehung schon immer besteht. Aber wie sieht es mit Sam aus?

Wer glaubt, dass es diesem anders geht, irrt gewaltig. Sam denkt so viel über seinen Bruder nach, dass er irgendwann das Gefühl hat, nur noch für diesen zu existieren. Und entspricht das nicht der Wahrheit? Leben sie nicht schon immer füreinander? Schulden sie sich nicht gegenseitig das Leben? Immer und immer wieder. Sie gehören einander, als wären sie eins. Aber das kann man seinem großen Bruder schlecht sagen, oder? Er kann doch nicht einfach alles riskieren, was bisher zwischen ihnen war. Aber er kann auch nicht ignorieren, was damals passiert ist, kann nicht ignorieren, dass die Vorstellung mit Dean zusammen zu sein, ihn erregt, ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken jagt und ihn strahlen lässt.

So kommt langsam die Erkenntnis, nach dieser kommen die Zweifel und schlussendlich sind sie am Ende ihrer Hoffnung, ihrer Angst angekommen. Was soll denn schon passieren? Wie kann es noch schlimmer werden, als es schon ist? Auf einen Moment der glücklichen Zweisamkeit folgen Tage der Zurückhaltung, des Schweigens. Dass es so nicht weitergehen kann ist logisch. Aber wann sind verzweifelte Liebende schon logisch?

Dass ein simples Horoskop aus einer Frauenzeitschrift die Lösung ihres Problems sein sollte, hätten sie sich beide nicht gedacht.

Sie sind schon seit einigen Tagen in einer neuen Stadt, an einem neuen Fall dran. Es ist verzwickt und sie vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag auf der Suche nach neuen Informationen. Inzwischen haben sie das Gefühl bereits jeden in diesem verdammten Ort befragt zu haben, natürlich immer mit einer neuen Identität. Inzwischen fragen sie automatisch jeden aus, der ihnen über den Weg läuft. So kommt es, dass Sam, während Dean den Impala noch parkt, sich im Diner bereits mit der Kellnerin unterhält. Nach ein paar Minuten wird bereits klar, dass sie nichts weiß, aber seine Versuche das Gespräch daraufhin abzubrechen, werden ignoriert. So erzählt sie ihm alles mögliche über sich, das er sicher nie wissen wollte. Und irgendwann kommt sie darauf zu sprechen, dass ihr Horoskop ihr heute eine faszinierende Bekanntschaft vorausgesagt hat und damit wohl Recht hat. Inzwischen ist sogar Dean angekommen, der dieser Unterhaltung teils amüsiert, teils genervt folgt. Immerhin ist ihr Essen immer noch nicht da.  
Als Sam seine Zweifel an Horoskopen laut ausspricht läuft die junge Frau empört zur Theke zurück und holt eine ihrer Zeitschriften.  
„Ich beweise Ihnen, dass das alles stimmt!“  
„Das kann man immer irgendwie auslegen.“, versucht Sam abzuwehren, aber da breitet sie das Magazin schon auf ihrem Tisch aus und verschüttet fast den Kaffee. Ihr Chef scheint sich nicht dafür zu interessieren, obwohl Dean ihm schon auffordernde Blicke zu wirft, sie zurück zu pfeifen.   
„Was sind Sie?“  
Ergeben lehnt sich Sam zurück: „Stier.“  
„Okay.“, sie fährt mit dem Finger über die Seite, bis sie zu der entsprechenden Stelle kommt: „Liebe: Sie sind irgendwie unzufrieden und brauchen eine Veränderung. Pluto und Mars geben Ihnen das Gefühl, dass eine schicksalhafte Wende bevorsteht. Doch Sie müssen gut überlegen, was Sie tun.“  
Sam merkt gar nicht, wie sie ihn erwartungsvoll ansieht, hofft, dass sie die schicksalhafte Wendung ist. Sein Herz klopft so laut, dass er meint es bräuchte schon einen Schalldämpfer, damit es nicht jeder hört. Er wagt es kaum zu Dean zu sehen, der ihn nachdenklich beobachtet. Spricht das Sam an? Fühlt er so? Unruhe erfasst ihn. Welche Veränderung braucht Sam? Was wird er machen?  
Als Sam nicht weiter auf sie reagiert, wendet sich die Kellnerin an Dean: „Und Sie? Was sind Sie?“  
Nach einem Moment der Verwirrung antwortet Dean: „Wassermann.“  
„Ah.“, sie findet die entsprechende Stelle, „Liebe: Venus steht in einer sehr herausfordernden Position und so werden auch Ihre Lieben auf Konfrontationskurs gehen. Bemühen Sie sich um Klarheit.“  
Klarheit? Ja, die kann er gut gebrauchen.  
Jetzt hebt auch Sam den Blick, sieht Dean fragend an. Er ist so aufgeregt wie als kleines Kind vor Weihnachten und auch diesmal ist es Dean, der ihm die größten und schönsten Geschenke machen kann. Auf seine ganz eigene Art.  
Deans erst nachdenklicher Blick wird mit einem Mal leidenschaftlich und er hat gar nicht vor Sams Blick auszuweichen, sondern nimmt ihn gefangen. Schicksalhafte Wende? Klarheit? Die können sie haben, die Sterne.  
Ein zweideutiges Grinsen schleicht sich auf seine Miene, als er die leichte Rotfärbung von Sams Wangen wahrnimmt. Hat er seine Antwort? Er glaubt schon.

Die Kellnerin blickt verwirrt von Sam zu Dean und zurück. Was läuft hier ab? Doch die Mienen der beiden sind eindeutig.  
„Hättet ihr doch gleich sagen können, dass ihr ein Paar seid.“, faucht sie, packt ihre Zeitschrift und stapft weg.   
Dean lacht auf, zuckt mit den Schultern und hebt die Augenbrauen: „Da hat sie Recht, das hätten wir machen können, nicht wahr?“  
Erleichterung durchströmt Sam: „Wir merken es uns einfach für das nächste Mal.“

Ende


End file.
